Halcyon University: Mating Month
by ShinjiHiroku
Summary: There's no end Halcyon University's anomalies. This time, Gary stu- I mean Lee has more problems than just sex-crazed pokemon. Will he survive the threat of seniors, arch rivals, and parenthood? Only time will tell, because now, it's Mating Month.


This is a continuation of Halcyon University. If you havent read that first, then this wont make as much sense as it should, but it will make some. Also, no sex in this chapter.

Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? I've had this idea ever I stopped the series last time. I told you Lee would ride again, and I figured why not now? So I gave it a nice little start. Those of you who have been asking for a continuation, this is for you. Brace yourselves, things are gonna get a liiiiiiitle fetishy. Also note that I **_despise_** the idea of doing lucario again, but she was there when I started planning it due to popular demand so I'm not changing it. Also, this one wont be updated quite as frequently as The Club or The New and Obscure. I'm very lazy. 

"Good morning class, I'm Phillip Karen and welcome to PS110. You can call me Phillip or Professor Karen if you like, now everyone look at your schedules to make sure you're in the right class…everyone good? Good, now I'd review the syllabus with you but unfortunately I have a meeting today. Bad scheduling, happens. I'd leave you with a substitute, but now seemed like a perfect time to start on your final."

Almost every student groaned, some of them already half asleep within the first two minutes of class. "Now, now, relax. Your only assignment today is information gathering. Simply observe any one pokemon in its natural habitat and take notes. I'll be looking at your notes next class so don't think you can skimp on it. They don't even have to be detailed; a page's worth is all I ask. Now, seeing as it's Mating Month I don't think I have to remind you to be careful, but even so, there are certain areas you just shouldn't go. Open your pokedexes."

Lazily, every student flipped their pokedex open, as did the teacher. Tapping a few buttons, he wirelessly relayed map data to every student. On their mini-maps, circles of various sizes, all across the facility began to blink.

"For one reason or another, these places are off limits. Some are human haters, some are sex fiends, and some are just plain mean. Halcyon University isn't liable if you choose to enter one of these areas and get hurt. But you're all seniors; you should be able to take care of yourselves. Hell I'm sure the pokemon in these areas would make for great study, if you can survive them. Anyway, once you have your notes, you're done for the day, now I'm gonna take roll call before I leave."

"Judd Waters." "Here."

"Trent Renos." "Here."

"Randy F-Fri-friu-"

"Friuola, here."

"Thank you, Calvin Lee…Calvin?...Absent." Right as he finished, an Aggron flew threw the trees in front of him. It landed on its face, skidding to halt near the edge of the clearing. "No means no, bitch." Upon hearing the voice, the Aggron hopped to its feet and ran off. The voice grew louder over time, and there were two of them.

"Master we're lost, can't we just go home and cuddle."

"No, and we're not lost, I just can't _fucking_ find the 'classroom.' Of all the damn places to have the first day of class, why the hell would they choose the middle of the…" Stepping into the clearing, Lee found a whole class-worth of student's staring at him, and one teacher. "…woods…ummmm PS110?"

"You're in the right class. You're timing is impeccable, I was about to mark you absent."

"Lucky me."

"I know this kid, isn't he a freshman? You have to at least pass SD3 to get into this class."

"Calvin has already tested out of all four self defense classes. He's more than qualified to join us."

Some of the students sneered; but most didn't give Lee a second glance. Diamond, hidden halfway behind Lee, glared at them with content. "Well Mr. Lee, once I take attendance, I'll fill you in on what you've missed."

"By all means." Lee leaned against a tree as the teacher finished attendance. Professor Karen finished in short order. The students scattered afterwards, some simply walking into the forest while others hopped along the trees. Tree hopping was something learned in SD2, the second level defense class. Now in the presence of seniors, Lee expected everyone to be able to do that.

Phillips approached Lee after everyone disappeared. "Mr. Lee, I have a meeting to attend. Seeing as we're starting our final project early, everyone's assignment today is information gathering. Pick any wild pokemon and write page of notes about their behavior. You're free to leave afterwards, now for your safety I have something to send you. Open your 'dex."

"Save your time and send it next class. You have somewhere to be, don't waste your time with me."

"Look, I heard all about you. I know you're strong and all, but pokemon, especially around Mating Month, can be…"

"Crafty, I know, trust me I know. I'll be fine though, and the longer we talk, the later you are for your meeting."

"…Whatever floats your boat, just remember, Halcyon University isn't responsible for-"

"My safety, yeah, yeah, I know, heard that three times today. I'll be fine, trust me, and if not, it's my fault."

Phillip sighed. "Fine, just be careful. See you on Wednesday." He dashed through the trees at a speed higher than Lee had seen from anyone. He forgot that field teachers were required to pass self defense classes of their own. Some of them were even stronger than him, but they had the advantage of age on their side.

"Master is that it? Can we go home now?"

"You heard the man, I got to take some notes."

"But you don't have paper…or a pencil…or a backpack…or anything."

"Eh, I'll take mental notes. I have to get something, and I ain't going back until I do. Besides, isn't it great getting away from Desiree?"

Diamond sighed. "I guess so."

"Come on, let's just get it over with." The two of them walked in a random direction, confident that they would find a wild pokemon in no time, or it would find them.

Mating Month began on the first of January every year. Halcyon University had many strange phenomena, but Mating Month was one of the most mysterious. It started with every pokemon of one species going into their heat cycle, strange due to the fact that it's normally a gradual process, but during Mating Month it strikes quick and without warning. As time goes on, more and more succumb to the strange phenomena, until the end of the month where every female pokemon of every species goes into an out-of-season heat cycle, the most dangerous time of the year. Even the male pokemon learned over the years to avoid the females at this time of year, and so had the staff and students of Halcyon.

Ryan imparted this information to Lee in the form of a dramatic and scary tale, his preferred method of storytelling. Even so, Lee was confident as always. He would survive, as long as he was careful.

"Master, how long have we been walking?"

"We? You're floating."

"And I'm bored. Maybe if we…made some noise, the pokemon would come to us." Lee could tell without looking that Diamond wore the suggestive face.

"Right, sex in a forest full of sex-crazed pokemon, smart idea. Just keep walking…floating…whatever. And keep quiet; I don't want them to see us before we see…"

While talking to Diamond, Lee hadn't noticed he walked into a clearing. Half-hidden behind a tree at the edge of the clearing, he spotted a pair of red of eyes, and another, and another. They appeared side by side around the edges of the clearing. Lee and Diamond were surrounded before they knew it.

"Master, they're lucario."

"Of fucking course, some of the first pokemon to go into heat this month."

"What do we do?"

"How fast can you fly?"

"Not very."

"Figures. Here's what we're going to do. You-"

"Whatever you're planning won't work, human." A female voice sounded from the trees. One lucario stepped forward. Her legs and hips were abnormally thick, for a lucario anyway. "You stepped into our territory and now you'll pay the price." The lucario folded her arms and smiled confidently as the rest of her pack emerged from the trees. The look on their faces was oh-so familiar to Lee.

"And what the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Every lucario froze in place, some of them wore confused looks.

"B-but Mistress, you said-"

"That's not what meant, idiots. Don't tell me you actually planned on mating with this…human garbage."

"Well…"

"Don't you have any pride? Don't let your heat control your actions."

"Easy for you to say! You don't go into heat, you have no idea what it's like!"

"What did I say about bringing that up?" The larger lucario's tone turned threatening, but it quickly lost influence as more and more of the lucario rose against her.

"Mistress, you know it's nearly impossible to find a mate around this time, let alone a lucario."

"We'd be lucky to find a nosepass."

"This human is the first male I've seen in days."

"I say we jump him."

"LISTEN TO YOURSLEVES! You all sound like horny school children."

"We _are_ horny, get him!"

"Ladies, ladies, please," Lee began. "Don't worry. I'll have sex with _all _of you."

"Master!"

"Shhh, let me finish. I'll have sex with all of you_ if_ ," He pointed to the large lucario. "She can beat me in a fight."

"You're crazy, human! What kind of deal is that!"

"Alright I'll change it a bit. If you can beat me, you can do whatever you want with me. Kill me, rape me, send me away, whatever, but if I win, I get to leave. _And,_ just so everyone's happy, if it takes me more than four hits to beat you, then all of you guys," He motioned to every lucario around him. "Get to have me."

Before any of the lucario could answer, their 'mistress' answered for them. "Deal."

Lee smiled. "Diamond, take cover somewhere."

"Yes, Master."

The lucario unfolded her arms and stood ready in the standard lucario fighting stance. "I don't know what you're thinking, but if you want to throw your life away, that's your choice. I'm the best fighter this clan has ever known."

Lee didn't say anything. He simply smiled and stood in place with his hands behind his back, taking no type of stance at all.

"Prepare yourself, human."

"…Iiiii _am_ prepared."

"Take a stance!"

"This _is_ my stance."

The lucario had reservations about attacking someone who wasn't prepared, but if Lee said he was, she would have to trust him on it.

She dashed forward at a twice the speed of an average lucario. Lee quickly realized her legs weren't just for show, they were pure muscle. They didn't help much, though. The lucario couldn't see what happened next. Lee seemed to just disappear and reappear to the side. Then all she saw were her legs flying upwards and her head falling backwards.

She hit the ground with a heavy thud. Lee bent over her seconds after. "You can count that as a hit if you want." The lucario growled and jumped to her feet. Lee didn't quite expect her to flip over his head, or start throwing kicks at his back, but he was confident he could handle the situation, backwards. His dodges were effortless. Slight turns and leans just barely removed him from harms way. The lucario grew increasingly frustrated at his demeanor. Lee dodged everything without so much as looking back, and it pissed her off. She went for a high kick but Lee dodged again. She could see it this time. He didn't disappear, he glided all the way around her, almost like he could float. The lucario didn't have time think about it as she found herself on her back for the second time.

"You know, I didn't say you couldn't use any attacks or anything. Hit me with an Aura Ball, I wont mind."

"Humans can't use attacks. That's an unfair disadvantage and this wouldn't be a fair fight."

"This is not a fair fight." Lee reached down and flicked her nose. "I'll count that as a hit. That's three so far."

He walked to the edge of the 'arena.' Once turned, he stood as he always did. "Sorry about this in advance."

The lucario hopped to her feet and charged Lee again, zigzagging in an attempt throw him off. It didn't work. She saw him spin, she saw a leg, she tried to block, and that was all she remembered. Lee's foot pushed straight through her defenses, connecting with her side and sending her flying across the clearing. The force would have been bone shattering had she not been a lucario.

She landed hard and rolled to a stop, lying motionless at the feet of her friends.

"Diamond, let's go."

"Yes Maste-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Lee was actually stunned. When he turned, the lucario was wobbly, but she was standing, holding her left arm.

"Wow, you're conscious after that? Alright, I'm impressed, but do me a favor and stay down. If I hit you again, I'll really break something. Then I'll feel guilty, and I'll have to escape all of them, and carry you to the hospital, I just don't feel like it. Besides, what are you going to do in that condition?"

"The fight's not over until one of us is dead."

"So you were planning to kill me then?"

"Still am!" She let her arm dangle as she charged Lee. With numbness filling half her body, her balance was thrown off. Lee held his foot out at the last second, startling the lucario into dodging. With no balance, she fell to the ground, her chin grinding against the dirt as she skidded to a stop.

A sudden pain shot up her entire left side, forcing her into the fetal position.

"Diamond."

"Coming Mast-"

"Don't you dare."

Lee sighed as the lucario struggled to her feet once again.

"I'm still alive, I can still fight."

"Well you got half of that right. It's over, I'm gone. Bye." Lee didn't wait for a reply. The surrounding lucario made a path to let him go, their instinct to live overpowering their need for sex. Lee completely ignored the yells of protest from the fallen lucario as he left the scene.

Figuring he had collected enough mental notes, Lee made the long journey back to his room. He was surprised to see two of his friends already in wait, and no Desiree, always a plus.

"Lee, you're back, that's no surprise though. Looks like we'll be here before you on Mondays." Lece looked as calm as ever, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Monica sat cross-legged on his bed.

Ryan's arm and leg hung halfway off his bed. Rachel sat behind him, her eyes closed and a disappointed look on her face.

"What happened to Ryan?"

"He failed SD1 and had to take a proficiency test today to continue school here. Barely passed, didn't you Ryan?"

Ryan groaned, but said nothing

"So Lee, apparently you're the talk of the school. Not only are you still alive after the whole curse thing, but you skipped all four Self Defense courses, and now you're hanging with seniors."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I swear the closer people come to graduation, the douchier they get. Not to say they couldn't back up their bullshit though. Can't wait to beat the shit out of some of these guys."

"I'd be careful if I were you. You're good, but I wouldn't say you're the best."

"I know that more than anyone, but I doubt there's a _student_ I can't beat."

Just then, the door opened behind Lee. It could only have been one person. "Sup Lee, Diamond. Oh and um there's someone looking for you."

Lee thought about it for a moment. Chances are there would be quite a few people looking for him, pokemon looking for mates, fangirls, fan_boys_. Lee shuddered at the thought. "Where?"

"She's sitting right outside, asking people if they know where you are. You can see her from the window."

Lee hesitated before walking to the window. He groaned when he saw who it was. "Damn it to hell."

"Who is it Master?"

"The damn lucario. Where's Desiree when you need her?" He sighed. "Be right back."

To avoid the lucario finding out exactly where he lived, Lee took the elevator down. She seemed happy to see him.

"Finally found you."

"Get out of here. I just kicked your ass like 45 minutes ago. That's barely enough time for your arm to stop hurting."

"Our fight's not over."

"Yes it is. I'm not killing you, but if it'll get you to leave, I'll seriously hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"What are you stupid? You can't win, you can't even touch me. Go home."

"Never."

Lee just didn't get it. It was almost like she wanted to die. He wouldn't be the one to kill her, though. He didn't even want to do what he was about to do, especially with the crowd he had gathered already, but she obviously wouldn't listen to reason.

"I'll make it quick. I'm not sorry about this though."

"You shouldn't be." The lucario charged again. True to his word, Lee ended the fight in a flash, delivering one powerful kick to the lucario's stomach. She flew straight to the floor, skidding halfway across the dorm grounds before stopping. The force might have killed an average person, but a lucario should have been able to survive it, just barely.

Lee watched for a moment, making sure the lucario stayed down. He could only hope the kick left her unconscious, but luck was never on his side. Her arms and legs twitched, her fists clawed the dirt, and she struggled to move her mouth. She was still awake, but moving was out of the question.

The lucario coughed up a bit of blood. She still managed to wheeze out a few words. "Still…alive."

"Barely, move and you'll really hurt yourself, so just stay down."

Lee groaned as the lucario amazingly managed to get back on her feet. It took her a minute or so. "You didn't hear me, did you? Not until one of us is dead."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The lucario didn't answer. She fell to the ground at every other step as she stumbled her way toward Lee. Regardless of how many times she fell, the lucario picked herself up and kept walking. It was pathetic to say the least, and every time she fell, Lee felt a little worse inside.

Eventually he groaned and closed the distance between them, dodging the lucario's half-assed punch and pulling her feet from underneath her. Only this time she fell onto Lee's arms instead of the ground. He flipped her body over his shoulder, ignoring her cries of protest as he carried her to the trolley.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The center."

"The what?"

"The hospital."

"What? Put me down!" The lucario kicked and screamed as best she could, all the way to the pokemon center. It was a long trip.

_The subject is a lucario I have nicknamed Holly. Ever since I met her, she has been stalking me night and day. Even as I write this, I have to keep an eye on the window so she does not sneak up on me. It has been 5 days since I "met" her, and in that time, she has attacked me 18-_

"Go home!"

"Never!"

Lee kicked Holly in the face, knocking her backwards out of the window. He waited until he heard a thud before continuing to write.

_19 times. She seems to have some obsession with fighting me, and ever since she found my room, she has been a pain. From what I have observed, she is the strongest lucario of her clan, and has pride to match it. Regardless of how badly I injure her, she comes back within a short period of time and tries to kill me again. It is almost as if she wants death and hopes that I will give it to her. Of course that won't happen any time soon. Out of the 19 times she has attacked me, I have carried her to the pokemon center 12 times out of guilt. She is never around long enough for me to make a close observation, but maybe one of these days-_

Lee had to stop as he noticed a blue paw grabbing on to the window ledge. He sighed as Holly struggled to pull herself up.

"Damn it, if you don't get the hell out of here-"

"You'll what, kill me? I dare y-"

This time a hyrdo pump to the face knocked her out of the window.

"Thank's Desiree."

"That will cost you."

"Yeah, yeah."

_She will give up and leave me in peace._

Mike entered through the door, just having finished one of his classes. Everyone in the room was chilled out as usual. They had all gotten used to Holly's attacks.

"How many attacks today?"

"Two."

"You got one or two more before the day's out. What are you working on?"

"Paper. Teacher said pick a pokemon we find interesting and study their behavior. Then write a two page compilation of notes and observations. I picked 'you know who.'"

"Well she certainly comes around a lot. You should have a whole research paper's worth of notes now."

"Yeah…"

Mike chucked his backpack to his bed and hopped on top, directly above Ryan who was playing a handheld game. Rachel was at his side, watching the tiny screen intently. Jessy had been resting on Mike's bed. She woke just in time to dangle her arms over his shoulder as he sat down. Monica lay on her back, staring upwards at the bottom of Lee's bunk bed as Lece sat next to her, browsing the internet on his laptop. Desiree sat in the corner being quieter than usual. And Diamond sat on Lee's bed, bored out of her mind.

"Master, this is sooooooooooo boring."

"Go downstairs and fight that lucario, that should keep you entertained."

"I don't want to fight, I want to…you know."

Desiree couldn't help but overhear. "Not without me you're not. If Calvin's having sex with anyone, I'm going to be there."

Diamond ignored Desiree for the most part, but it was always hard. "Please, Master?"

"I'm busy."

"You aren't even doing anything."

"I'm on break."

"By the way, Calvin, you're up to an hour now." Why Desiree had decided to cut in at that moment in time, was beyond Lee.

"What! How much did you charge for the Hydro Pump?"

"15 minutes."

"What? That should be 5, 10 minutes at the most."

"15."

"Fine, just ask next time before 'saving my life.'"

"Alright. You want me to save your life now?"

"No."

"Then you better watch your back." Desiree motioned toward the window. Sure enough, Holly had just crawled inside, panting as if she had run a marathon.

Ryan didn't even look away from his game as he talked. "She's like a bad itch. Right after you think you got rid of her, she pops back up again."

Lece paid her about the same amount of attention, that is being none. "Well, like an itch, at least she's pretty easy to get rid of, momentarily."

"Master, if I get rid of her, can we go have some private time?"

"Oh no you don't, Little Miss Ice Princess. Calvin, I'll get rid of her permanently; it'll cost you an hour though."

"Back off, Whorefish."

"Frigid bitch."

"Saltwater slut."

"Ice cunt."

As Diamond and Desiree threw insults back and forth, everyone else went about business as usual. Lee had long since turned back to his computer, and Holly was still catching her breath. Even she had a hard time focusing with Diamond and Desiree throwing insults every second. After a minute, she went from annoyed to angry.

"Both of you, shut up! You," She pointed to Lee, but he didn't acknowledge her presence. "It's time to settle this."

"No it's not."

"If you won't fight, then I'll make you!"

Holly threw several fast jabs at Lee. He paid them no mind, using one hand to type while the other effortlessly deflected her blows. "Anyone know how to spell 'exasperating?' Doesn't have a 'c' in it I don't think. I don't know, my spelling sucks. You wouldn't happen to know would you?"

"Stop toying with me!"

"E-x-s? No, there's got to be an 'a' in there somewhere. I should know this, it's not that hard. Well, that's what I get for fucking around in school."

"Stop ignoring me!"

Lee still didn't pay her any attention as he used his foot to pull Holly's legs from beneath her. She landed on her back with a heavy thud, not even bothering to move afterwards.

"I got it, e-x-a-s-perating! Ha! Who says skipping spelling class in 3rd grade was a bad-"

Lee stopped himself at the sound of a sniffle. Everyone else in the room looked calm, so it could have only came from one person.

"You're not. You're seriously not crying are you?"

Holly immediately rubbed her eyes clean and hopped to her feet. "N-no, now stop being a coward and fight me."

"Are you sure, 'cause I think I see little wetness under your eye there."

"No you don't." By that point, Holly went to rubbing her eyes every few seconds to hide her tears.

"Uh oh," Desiree decided to cut in once again. "Somebody isn't as tough as they put on."

"Shut up, Desiree. If this is about the whole 'you not being able to touch me' thing, there's a pretty good reason for that."

"I don't care." Holly's sniffles came more frequently.

" Look, how old are you?"

"12."

"Pretty old for a lucario, but I'm 19, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, and I had great teachers. You can't expect to beat someone better than you, just because you want to. Go home, practice, a lot, and then come back and try."

"I can't…"

"…Why not?"

"I vowed not to return…unless I beat you…"

"Just say you beat me, go back, and call it a day."

"I can't! It's not right."

Lee sighed to himself. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Diamond with a half-hopeful, half-apologetic look on her face. "Don't give me that look, Diamond."

"Aw come on, Master, you're thinking it too. Look at her, she has nowhere to go."

Lee felt a little guiltier every time he looked at Holly. She looked absolutely miserable, even though she tried to hide it. With his conscience and Diamond spurring him on, Lee had to make the right choice, even if it did piss him off.

He groaned. "Fine, you can stay here with me."

"What's the point of living the rest of my life under the person I can never beat? I might as well just crawl under a rock and die."

Lee kind of liked the idea. "Iiiif you really want to."

"Master!"

"Alright, alright. Who says you can't beat me in time?"

"You said it yourself. You've been doing this a lot longer than me. There's no way I'll ever catch up."

"With that attitude you won't. Look, you have a lot of natural talent, and you're pretty much built to fight." Lee said, noting Holly's overly muscular legs. "All you need is a good teacher to help you on your way, and in about 4 years or so, you'll be as strong as me, maybe even stronger if you work hard enough."

"…Are you…"

Lee nodded and Holly immediately dropped to her knees in a full, formal bow. "Master."

"Oh god, not another one. There are some ground rules if you're going to train under me."

"Anything, Master."

"The main rule being don't ever call me 'Master.'"

"But-"

"Ever! Call me Lee."

"But I have to give you some kind of honorific; you _are_ my superior after all. Master, Lord, King, Sire?"

"No, no, no, and no."

"Teacher, Sifu, Sir?"

"I don't care."

"Sir it is."

"Whatever, you got a name?"

"No, sir."

"Then your name's Holly. Training starts…some other time. In the meantime, say 'Hi,' everybody."

With everyone still wrapped up in their own work, only a few mumbles and incoherent words were spoken, and only one genuine 'Hello' from Diamond. It didn't matter much to Holly. The only thing she cared about was getting stronger.

It had been an eventful starting week to Mating Month. Lee hadn't exactly planned on making any more additions to the 'team,' but things happen, and in Lee's case, they happen every day of every week, especially during Mating Month. He didn't know it, but things were going to get interesting.


End file.
